To Do List
This is a list of what needs to be done to get the Wiki up to a working level for people to be able to get some use out of it. So pick something that you would like to do and do it. If it's in red, it needs to be created and content added. PRIORITY ACTIONS * Write Wiki Best Practice Guide explaining editing conventions used on this wiki * Recruitment * Redesign the Game Page Contents and Community Contents with graphics * Move Weapons from this page to the Weapons page * Move Armor from this page to the Armor page * Move Units from this page to the Armor page * Move Companions from this page to the Companions page * Style a sortable table for Equipment so it looks less awful than the default (which looks horrible) * Clean up To Do List so it remains a list of stuff we need to do, and deposit data on their own pages 'Recruit More Contributors' Many hands make light work. The more people we have contributing data, the faster this will become a workable resource. Please do what you can to encourage more people to come and help out. * Create a Sig File in the Forum with a GoTA Wiki Logo and a link to the Wiki, that will be seen on all the posts that you make in the Wiki (this will also help our Wiki to increase it's rank in Google) * Encourage members of your Alliance to Register and contribute * Encourage your friends that play to Register and contribute 'Facebook Page' The Wiki now has a Facebook Page. Please Like the page and get all your friends that play to Like it too. This page will be used to post news and updates about the Wiki, and it will help our Wiki to increase it's rank in Google 'Sections to Work On' Looking for something to do? These areas of the wiki are in desperate need of some content! * Weapons - All images have been uploaded * Armor * Buildings - Have all the Upgrades been uploaded yet? * Boons * Talents * Glossary - Needs to have game and Wiki terms added. Short descriptions only! If it takes more than two lines, it should have it's own page. 'Resources for Editors' This is just a list of some resources that have been created to help people to contribute... * Wiki Coding 101 - Blog written by Razorgirl about basic Wiki Coding * Templates - Category that lists all Templates that have been created for this Wiki (and Tagged with the Templates Category) * Editors' Resources page with links to Templates, Icon Images we're using, and resources from the forums that need wikifying * Guides and Tutorials - These are for everyone, not just editors. Feel free to create one 'Images' We need to get the following images from the game (please read the Image Guidelines before you upload any images to the Wiki): * all Chapter and Bonus Goal reward items (see the Equipment sections below) * all Boon images 'Talents' Most of the Fealty Talents have been uploaded to each of the pages for each of the Great Houses. However, the icons for the other Talents still need to be uploaded. Each of the Actions below need to have a page created dedicated to each type of Action. That should then have a Table that lists all the Talents for that type of action in the same way that the Fealty Talents are listed on each of the Fealty pages. The Actions are listed below so that people can see what has been done, and what still needs to be done. Talent icons should be Named in Full Tile Case, per the example below: :eg. File:Aid_Direct_Route.png Note Capital Letters! 'This can be really important for Templates to work later on! Icons should be pulled from the Facebook's Game Feed (as described in the section below), as they have better, higher quality versions of the Talent icons. You can see an example of the difference in size and quality between the images for the two Aid Talents on the right. The Aid icon was pulled from the game using the Cntrl S method, the "Direct Route" Icon was pulled from Facebook's Game Feed. 'Game Feed Images We've discovered that we can pull better versions of the Fealty, Upgrade, Talent and Building Images from Facebook's Game Feed . Feel free to "upload a new version" of any images that you are able to pull from your game feeds. Go to the location of the image (eg. www.gotascent.wikia.com/wiki/File:Image_Name.jpg ) and then click on the link that says "Upload a New Version of This File". 'Quests' As people get Quests in the game, it would be awesome if you could add it to the Wiki * Create a new page with the Name of the Quest (Title Case as Always) * No story-based spoilers!!! * Premise of the Quest * Who is involved * Basic rundown of the choice you have, and which alignment they benefit * Possible Rewards for completion Check out the AWESOME work of Twentypence on the The Hand That Points - I page for an example of what we'd like to have all Quests look like eventually. If you don't know how add the graphics, that's OK! Any and all data you can provide on any Quests you can is still a huge help for now. 'Titles' This page has been created and data added, but we can do better that what's there at present. Anyone care to have a go tarting up this page? 'Achievements' * Convert the information on the Achievements page into a Table * Add images for each Achievement * Add whether the Achievement is currently bugged or not :- list from the Disruptor Beam forums: http://www.disruptorbeam.com/forums/viewthread/6614 'Equipment' All items should be listed in a single, sortable table, and then each item needs to have its own page that has more detailed information about it, and that other pages can link to. * Template:Item Card - Item information, replicates game display * Acquisition: How do people get it? * Materials: If it can be produced, what do you need to make one? * Upgrades: Is this item used to make other items? We will hopefully have a template to display the materials needed to produce items sometime soon, but for now, let's just get info up! We currently have all the craftable items listed, all those available as adventure rewards and everything currently available in the shop. We still need *Quest Rewards **Boss Challenge Rewards *Adventure Rewards *Alliance Challenge Rewards *Chapter Rewards - huge props Morwen for her work on this page. Swamp Coat.jpg|Swamp Coat Boiled Leather.jpg|Boiled Leather Matching Bracelet.jpg|Matching Bracelet Merchant's Boots.jpg|Merchant's Boots Studded Leather.jpg|Studded Leather Broad Hood.jpg|Broad Hood Fur Lined Boots.jpg|Fur Lined Boots Saltwater Surcoat.jpg|Saltwater Surcoat Hanging Pendant.jpg|Hanging Pendant Rope Belt.jpg|Rope Belt Visored Helm.jpg|Visored Helm Pewter Chain.jpg|Pewter Chain Cold Armor.jpg|Cold Armor Short Hauberk.jpg|Short Hauberk Embroidered Raiment.jpg|Embroidered Raiment Tailored Tunic.jpg|Tailored Tunic Rainwood Cloak.jpg|Rainwood Cloak Grand Swamp Coat.jpg|Grand Swamp Coat Grand Boiled Leather.jpg|Grand Boiled Leather Grand Matching Bracelet.jpg|Grand Matching Bracelet Grand Merchant's Boots.jpg|Grand Merchant's Boots Grand Studded Leather.jpg|Grand Studded Leather Grand Broad Hood.jpg|Grand Broad Hood Grand Fur Lined Boots.jpg|Grand Fur Lined Boots Grand Saltwater Surcoat.jpg|Grand Saltwater Surcoat Grand Hanging Pendant.jpg|Grand Hanging Pendant Grand Rope Belt.jpg|Grand Rope Belt Grand Visored Helm.jpg|Grand Visored Helm Grand Pewter Chain.jpg|Grand Pewter Chain Grand Cold Armor.jpg|Grand Cold Armor Grand Short Hauberk.jpg|Grand Short Hauberk Grand Embroidered Raiment.jpg|Grand Embroidered Raiment Grand Tailored Tunic.jpg|Grand Tailored Tunic Grand Rainwood Cloak.jpg|Grand Rainwood Cloak Shop If an items is obtainable twice through different means, list them in all pages/sections. Boss Challenge Rewards should probably be a sub-heading of [[Quest Rewards]]. 'Weapons (Hand)' All building and item images have been uploaded. At some point, each of these images should be replaced with the higher quality versions that can be pulled from Facebook's Game Feed, but that's a low priority. The galleries below should be moved to their relevant Building pages. Embassy dreamwine.jpg|Dreamwine nightshade.jpg|Nightshade Milk of the Poppy.jpg|Milk of the Poppy Market Gold Ring.jpg|Gold Ring Leather-Bound Book.jpg|Leather-Bound Book Sept Ceremonial Dagger.jpg|Ceremonial Dagger R'hllor Temple offering.jpg|Offering Asshai Book.jpg|Asshai Book Flickering Fire.jpg|Flickering Fire Pyre.jpg|Pyre Holdfast Grand Shield.jpg|Grand Shield Workshop Dirk.jpg|Dirk blindeye.jpg|Blindeye Widow's Blood.jpg|Widow's Blood Treasury lockbox.jpg|Lockbox Secure Lockbox.jpg|Secure Lockbox Dark Diamond Ring.jpg|Dark Diamond Ring Vellum Scroll.jpg|Vellum Scroll Bill of Sale.jpg|Bill of Sale Reliquary arakh.jpg|Arakh receipt.jpg|Receipt deposit.jpg|Deposit Feast warhammer.jpg|Warhammer Heavy Warhammer.jpg|Heavy Warhammer Shipyard Poisoned Ring.jpg|Poisoned Ring Dragon Horn.jpg|Dragon Horn Mine Silk Gloves.jpg|Silk Gloves Sweetsleep.jpg|Sweetsleep Hunting Lodge Longbow.jpg|Longbow Taut Longbow.jpg|Taut Longbow Great Horn.jpg|Great Horn Practice Yard Shortbow.jpg|Shortbow Composite_Bow.jpg|Composite Bow Partisan.jpg|Partisan Taut_Composite_Bow.jpg|Taut Composite Bow Shanty wolfsbane.jpg|Wolfsbane Fingerless Gloves.jpg|Fingerless Gloves Moleskin Gloves.jpg|Moleskin Gloves Warehouse coinage.jpg|Coinage Parchment Scroll.jpg|Parchment Scroll Artisan Quarters purse.jpg|Purse Armory Pike.jpg|Pike Wood Shield.jpg|Wood Shield Metal Shield.jpg|Metal Shield Watchtower Light Crossbow.jpg|Light Crossbow Heavy Crossbow.jpg|Heavy Crossbow Adventure Rewards Swamp Cleaver.jpg|Swamp Cleaver Throwing Knife.jpg|Throwing Knife Writ of Passage.jpg|Writ of Passage Delicate Gloves.jpg|Delicate Gloves Weighted Club.jpg|Weighted Club Topaz Ring.jpg|Topaz Ring Biting Blade.jpg|Biting Blade Heavy Coinage.jpg|Heavy Coinage Dull Razor.jpg|Dull Razor Hardened Mace.jpg|Hardened Mace Jade Ring.jpg|Jade Ring Ice Axe.jpg|Ice Axe Parrying Blade.jpg|Parrying Blade Wrought Ring.jpg|Wrought Ring Poisoned Blade.jpg|Poisoned Blade Mistwood Dagger.jpg|Mistwood Dagger Sanded Bow.jpg|Sanded Bow Grand Swamp Cleaver.jpg|Grand Swamp Cleaver Grand Throwing Knife.jpg|Grand Throwing Knife Grand Writ of Passage.jpg|Grand Writ of Passage Grand Delicate Gloves.jpg|Grand Delicate Gloves Grand Weighted Club.jpg|Grand Weighted Club Grand Topaz Ring.jpg|Grand Topaz Ring Grand Biting Blade.jpg|Grand Biting Blade Grand Heavy Coinage.jpg|Grand Heavy Coinage Grand Dull Razor.jpg|Grand Dull Razor Grand Hardened Mace.jpg|Grand Hardened Mace Grand Jade Ring.jpg|Grand Jade Ring Grand Ice Axe.jpg|Grand Ice Axe Grand Parrying Blade.jpg|Grand Parrying Blade Grand Wrought Ring.jpg|Grand Wrought Ring Grand Poisoned Blade.jpg|Grand Poisoned Blade Grand Mistwood Dagger.jpg|Grand Mistwood Dagger Grand Sanded Bow.jpg|Grand Sanded Bow Crystal Sword.jpg|Crystal Sword Ceremonial Bowl.jpg|Ceremonial Bowl Quest Rewards Law of Masters Scroll.jpg|Law of Masters Scroll|link=Law of Masters Scroll Alliance Challenge Rewards Boss Challenge Rewards Chapter Rewards Shade of the Evening.jpg|Shade of the Evening|link=Shade of the Evening greataxe.jpg|Greataxe|link=Greataxe Book of Account.jpg|Book of Account|link=Book of Account Tears of Lys.jpg|Tears of Lys|link=Tears of Lys Obsidian Dagger.jpg|Obsidian Dagger|link=Obsidian Dagger Morning Star.jpg|Morning Star|link=Morning Star Greycap.jpg|Greycap|link=Greycap Garnet Ring.jpg|Garnet Ring|link=Garnet Ring The Strangler.jpg|The Strangler|link=The Strangler Mace.jpg|Mace|link=Mace Shop Longsword.jpg|Longsword|link=Longsword Poisoned Stiletto.jpg|Poisoned Stiletto|link=Poisoned Stiletto net.jpg|Net greatsword.jpg|Greatsword spear.jpg|Spear garotte.jpg|Garotte greataxe.jpg|Greataxe Burning Sword.jpg|Burning Sword Ancestral Valyrian Steel Greatsword.jpg|Ancestral Valyrian Steel Greatsword Joffrey's Crossbow.jpg|Joffrey's Crossbow Harpy Whip.jpg|Harpy Whip Bastard Sword.jpg|Bastard Sword Fire Opal Ring.jpg|Fire Opal Ring Greycap.jpg|Greycap|link=Greycap Tears of Lys.jpg|Tears of Lys Ruby Ring.jpg|Ruby Ring Daario's Straight Blade.jpg|Daario's Straight Blade Daario's Curved Blade.jpg|Daario's Curved Blade Sam's Dragonglass Spearhead.jpg|Sam's Dragonglass Spearhead Morning Star.jpg|Morning Star Talisa's Writing Pad.jpg|Talisa's Writing Pad Spiked Flail.jpg|Spiked Flail Book of Account.jpg|Book of Account Emerald Ring.jpg|Emerald Ring Brienne's Wooden Sword.jpg|Brienne's Wooden Sword Poisoned Cask.jpg|Poisoned Cask Censered Mace.jpg|Censered Mace Ledger Book.jpg|Ledger Book Valyrian Steel Dagger.jpg|Valyrian Steel Dagger Sapphire Ring.jpg|Sapphire Ring Weirwood Bow.jpg|Weirwood Bow Trade Route Maps.jpg|Trade Route Maps Heirloom Greatsword.jpg|Heirloom Greatsword Lion's Tooth.jpg|Lion's Tooth Dragonbone Bow.jpg|Dragonbone Bow * Hand Items Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Hand/Weapon/Poison/Item Category... Not sure what to call it 'Armour (Body)' As with the Weapons above, these galleries need to be removed from here and pasted into the pages for each of their respective Buildings. Embassy Linen Clothing.jpg|Linen Clothing Silk Garment.jpg|Silk Garment Delicate Silk Garment.jpg|Delicate Silk Garment Market Silver Brooch.jpg|Silver Brooch Silver Chain.jpg|Silver Chain Alloy Chain.jpg|Alloy Chain Alloy Pendant.jpg|Alloy Pendant Godswood Forest Armor.jpg|Forest Armor R'hllor Temple Red Robe.jpg|Red Robe Shadowbinder Mask.jpg|Shadowbinder Mask Holdfast Doublet.jpg|Doublet Leather armor icon.jpg|Tough Shirt Scale Armour.jpg|Scale Armour Jerkin.jpg|Jerkin Splint Mail.jpg|Splint Mail Masterwork Splint Mail.jpg|Masterwork Splint Mail Workshop Roughspun Cloak.jpg|Roughspun Cloak Satin Cloak.jpg|Satin Cloak Delicate Satin Cloak.jpg|Delicate Satin Cloak Treasury Gold Torc.jpg|Gold Torc Gold Bracelet.jpg|Gold Bracelet Gold Necklace.jpg|Gold Necklace Reliquary Embroidered Tunic.jpg|Embroidered Tunic Filigreed Tunic.jpg|Filigreed Tunic Feast Pocketed Belt.jpg|Pocketed Belt Moonstone Brooch.jpg|Moonstone Brooch Shipyard Surcoat.jpg|Surcoat Grand Cuirass.jpg|Grand Cuirass Mine Moonstone Torc.jpg|Moonstone Torc Alloyed Torc.jpg|Alloyed Torc Jeweled Armor.jpg|Jeweled Armor Hunting Lodge Cuirass.jpg|Cuirass Fur-Trimmed Cloak.jpg|Fur-Trimmed Cloak Warm Fur-Lined Cloak.jpg|Warm Fur-Lined Cloak Siege Works Manacles.jpg|Manacles Practice Yard Halfhelm.jpg|Halfhelm Barred Helm.jpg|Barred Helm Shanty Leather Belt.jpg|Leather Belt Woven Belt.jpg|Woven Belt Warehouse Silver Necklace.jpg|Silver Necklace Alloy Bracelet.jpg|Alloy Bracelet Alloy Necklace.jpg|Alloy Necklace Artisan Quarters Silver Bracelet.jpg|Silver Bracelet Silver Torc.jpg|Silver Torc Armory Breastplate.jpg|Breastplate Grand Breastplate.jpg|Grand Breastplate Watchtower Unremarkable Tunic.jpg|Unremarkable Tunic Guard's Uniform.jpg|Guard's Uniform Tourney Arena Grand Barred Helm.jpg|Grand Barred Helm Pauldrons.jpg|Pauldrons Gold Brooch.jpg|Gold Brooch Boots.jpg|Boots Leather armor icon.jpg|Leather Armour Blackfish Armour.jpg|Blackfish Armour Bone Armour.jpg|Bone Armour Ocean Armour.jpg|Ocean Armour Rainbow Guard Cloak.jpg|Rainbow Guard Cloak Halfhelm of Ravens.jpg|Halfhelm of Ravens Heirloom Pendant.jpg|Heirloom Pendant Cotton Hood.jpg|Cotton Hood Fullhelm.jpg|Fullhelm Gold Pendant.jpg|Gold Pendant Silver Pendant.jpg|Silver Pendant Chainmail.jpg|Chainmail Unremarkable Hat.jpg|Unremarkable Hat Runic Bronze Armor.jpg|Runic Bronze Armor Shadowcat Cloak.jpg|Shadowcat Cloak Moonstone Pendant.jpg|Moonstone Pendant Padded Armor.jpg|Padded Armor Champion's Greathelm.jpg|Champion's Greathelm Hefty Shield.jpg|Hefty Shield Midnight Cloak.jpg|Midnight Cloak 'Companions (Unit)' Smithy Militia.jpg|Militia Embassy Eavesdropper.jpg|Eavesdropper Emissary.jpg|Emissary Market Trader.jpg|Trader Merchant.jpg|Merchant (Unit) Sept Devout.jpg|Devout Septa.jpg|Septa Godswood Seer.jpg|Seer Woods Witch.jpg|Woods Witch R'hllor Temple Red Priest.jpg|Red Priest Oracle.jpg|Oracle Holdfast Pikeman.jpg|Pikeman Workshop Saboteur.jpg|Saboteur Cart of Tools.jpg|Cart of Tools Reliquary Horseman.jpg|Horseman Horse Archer.jpg|Horse Archer Feast Fool.jpg|Fool Mummer.jpg|Mummer Parade Mummer.jpg|Parade Mummer Aurochs.jpg|Aurochs Shipyard Sailor.jpg|Sailor Ship.jpg|Ship Reaving Ship.jpg|Reaving Ship Elite Reaving Ship.jpg|Elite Reaving Ship Mine Jeweler.jpg|Jeweler Hunting Lodge Tracker.jpg|Tracker Hunter.jpg|Hunter Siege Works Ladder.jpg|Ladder Trebuchet.jpg|Trebuchet Turtle.jpg|Turtle Ram.jpg|Ram Catapult.jpg|Catapult Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion Siege Tower.jpg|Siege Tower Mangonel.jpg|Mangonel Spitfire.jpg|Spitfire Valuable Prisoner.jpg|Valuable Prisoner Practice Yard Bowman.jpg|Bowman Bowman.jpg|Archer Shanty Eavesdropper.jpg|Thief Courtesan.jpg|Courtesan Madam.jpg|Madam Warehouse Cart.jpg|Cart Wagon.jpg|Wagon Caravan.jpg|Caravan Artisan Quarters Mercer.jpg|Mercer Spicer.jpg|Spicer Furrier.jpg|Furrier Master Mercer.jpg|Master Mercer Master Spicer.jpg|Master Spicer Master Furrier.jpg|Master Furrier Armory Shield Bearers.jpg|Shield Bearers Phalanx.jpg|Phalanx Elite Phalanx.jpg|Elite Phalanx Watchtower Crossbowman.jpg|Crossbowman Assassin.jpg|Assassin Expert Crossbowman.jpg|Expert Crossbowman Guild Assassin.jpg|Guild Assassin Stables Ostler.jpg|Ostler Warhorse.jpg|Warhorse Harrier.jpg|Harrier Scout.jpg|Scout Peddler.jpg|Peddler Steel-Shod Warhorse.jpg|Steel-Shod Warhorse Mounted Escort.jpg|Mounted Escort Tourney Arena Foot Soldier.jpg|Foot Soldier Armored Knight.jpg|Armored Knight Mounted Knight.jpg|Mounted Knight Lancer.jpg|Lancer Heavy Knight.jpg|Heavy Knight Elite Cavalryman.jpg|Elite Cavalryman Alchemists Guild Fire Archer.jpg|Fire Archer Smuggling Vessel.jpg|Smuggling Vessel Blazing Fire Archer.jpg|Blazing Fire Archer Direwolf.jpg|Direwolf Direwolf Patriarch.jpg|Direwolf Patriarch Cat.jpg|Cat Bear.jpg|Bear Guard Dog.jpg|Guard Dog Dormant Dragon Egg.jpg|Dormant Dragon Egg Messenger Raven.jpg|Messenger Raven Hunting Hawk.jpg|Hunting Hawk Wizened Raven.jpg|Wizened Raven Standard Bearers.jpg|Standard Bearers Baby Dragon.jpg|Baby Dragon Live Dragon Egg.jpg|Live Dragon Egg Dinghy.jpg|Dinghy Grand Dinghy.jpg|Grand Dinghy Pack Horse.jpg|Pack Horse Grand Pack Horse.jpg|Grand Pack Horse 'Pages should have' * Companions Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Companions Category 'Buildings' The following building-pages need to be constructed and filled with information: Please remember to tag each of the Buildings with their appropriate Categories: * Category:Fealty Buildings * Category:Religious Buildings * Category:Economy Buildings - for those that produce Resources (Village + Fealty) * Category:Battle Buildings * Category:Trade Buildings * Category:Intrigue Buildings 'Boons' We will eventually need: * A Boon template * A master page for Boons divided into tables of Battle, Intrigue or Trade boons sortable by their specific specialism - (Battle) Fight, Harass, Aid; (Trade) Barter, Bribe, Swindle; (Intrigue) Spy, Sabotage, Steal - and deployment conditions - Attack or Defence or both or other (we might find some Action boons in there somewhere). * We can start with a Boons page and just list them all on it so we know what images we need to find. 'Strategy Guides' Do you have a system that you like to use to obtain a result? Pages are reserved for cold hard facts, but opinions and guides can be created as a Blog under your User Account. So if you have strategy that you'd like to share with the community, write it up as a Blog! 'Templates' A number of templates have been put together for use in the wiki, but some improvements are required and some standardisation of file / page names will also be needed to make them work as required. ProfileTemplate Template for tarting up your Profile page with info about the character you play in the game, which house you play, how many times you've reincarnated, etc.... Template for Battle Item pages. Some consistency is needed for this template to work correctly, all images will need to match in game description exactly as will the page name. Razorgirl is working on this template to help alleviate some of the issues it currently has. Adding the code for the template to pages will still be useful, and will result with the template showing everything correctly once she's finished recoding the template. But for now, please be patient if Item pages look odd. :Template:Item Card should be ready for use. Rewards received from quests tend to have this format. Right aligned scroll tables of contents. Left aligned scroll tables of contents. Sortable Tables You can now create sortable tables by adding the sortable class option. eg. class="article-table sortable" Template:Spoiler Info Add some spoiler info to a page. Templates